


Tether

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, POV First Person, Poetry, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: How was I supposed to knowThat the rope was so abrasive?





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to ya boi Snakeob.
> 
> {insert deep and meaningful commentary here}

To you, I was tethered

Like an old ship to a dock

Swaying in the surf,

Bobbing in the breeze

 

To you I was bound,

And there was not a single soul

To which I’d rather

Have tied my ship

 

But how was I supposed to know

That when the storms would come

The weight of that old ship

Would tear the dock right flat in two?

 

How was I supposed to know

That the rope was so abrasive?

Into the dock’s wet wood, cutting,

And into your neck, biting?

 

Now that the storm has all but passed,

What am I meant to make?

Of all this floating wreckage,

The destruction in my wake?

 

Gone are the days when your old dock

Was abuzz with light and life

I cannot fix what has been wrought

Even before I, you had begun to rot

 

All it took was that old dinghy’s weight

To snap your weary wood apart

There is naught that I can do

But stand waiting with my heart

 

For now, I will sail on my own

Too long, it’s been since my last trip-

Rebuild, my love, take all your time,

I’ll wait for you, me and my ship.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
